hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Newkirk
Corporal Peter Newkirk is one of the main secondary fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by Richard Dawson. History Peter Newkirk was born on April 29, 1916 (speculation) in England, of an English father and an Anglo-Welsh mother who is a dancer and artist. He claims to have nine sisters and brothers, but only ever names one of them, a sister named Mavis, who lives in Stepney. While his education is never explained, it must be assumed that he went to a secondary school. Either during, or after finishing his education, he traveled with a circus, rooming with George and Freddie Bloomington, the 'Amazing Bloomingtons' from 1929 to 1934. While working for the circus, Newkirk learned several skills, among which includes knife throwing and shooting the bow and arrow, while he is shown how to open safes by Alfie the Artist. By the time of the British declaration of war against Germany on September 3, 1939, Newkirk was a stage magician performing a headline act at the Palladium Theater in London, and was romancing a fan dancer named Rita Nottingham. World War II On August 9, 1938, (speculation) Newkirk was most likely drafted into the British military, rather than abandon his successful career and join the colors. After training, sometime between 1939 and early 1940, he was transferred to France and sent to an airfield as a member of an air unit, trained as a wireless operator, that was attached to the British Expeditionary Force as part of the support personnel, where he quickly rose up to the rank of corporal by June, 1940. Corporal Newkirk, like the rest of his unit, was involved in the French Campaign of 1940, servicing the aircraft that support the soldiers of the BEF. At some point during the campaign, he was captured by the Germans, probably when his unit was trying to evacuate its support personnel from the airbase to keep ahead of the advancing Germans, and became a POW. He was then sent on to Germany to be placed in a POW camp for British Air Force personnel. At some point the Germans sent him to Stalag 13, and he was apparently the first of the future "heroes" to arrive there. Much later, not long after Colonel Hogan's arrival, he joined Hogan's Anti-Nazi organization. His primary function in the group, based on his past experiences, is that of a general conman, pickpocket, forger, and one of the impersonators of the group. Because of his pickpocketing ability, Newkirk can remove or add an item without the other indiviudal realizing that it has been done. His usual impersonations include German officers, civilians and even Adolf Hitler. He is also a very good safe cracker, and he is often called upon to open Klink's safe to help retrieve any secrets placed inside by Klink for safekeeping, plant documents for the Germans to find, or to let Corporal Louis LeBeau inside listening post #3. Newkirk is also shown to be a talented tailor, and was likely trained in the skill by Minsk before the Russian's departure from Stalag 13, he also sometimes states that he was a Gentleman's Tailor before the war. Newkirk usually sews all of the various costumes and uniforms that are used by our heroes in the course of their operations. Although Colonel Hogan didn't officially have a second-in-command, Newkirk did fill in that position a couple of times. There was one operation where Hogan was unavailable, so Newkirk directed the other heroes. And on several occasions, after Col. Hogan spoke with a spy, Newkirk would ask Hogan what was said. Newkirk is a very intelligent individual who is loyal to his commanding officer, but he will say what is on his mind if he believes there is a problem with a plan. He can be something of a realist, in comparison to the more naive Carter. Trivia Unlike the other heroes, Newkirk doesn't wear pajamas but a man's long nightshirt. He also wears an RAF greatcoat instead of a jacket when it's cold. Category:Allies